


Heat with Me

by A_Death_and_A_Maiden



Series: Yuri on Ice One Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Death_and_A_Maiden/pseuds/A_Death_and_A_Maiden
Summary: “Yuri? What are you doing here?”“What does it look like, asshole?”Asshole. Not very creative, Plisetsky. The heat must be a real stresser. Uh-uh, now what was that about? Yuri just clung onto JJ and pressed his nose into JJ’s neck.“Mmm...JJ, you smell so good…”JJ chuckled and picked Yuri up. The notorious Russian Punk was all pale, skinny and underweight. Yuri nuzzled into JJ’s neck.“I’ve got you, baby,”- said JJ.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128941
Kudos: 23





	Heat with Me

_Hot.  
Dark.  
Wet._  
Breathe. It was very painful to breathe now. He was making small sharp desperate intakes of air but it never reached his lungs. Athlete’s stamina just fucking packed its bags and left on a prolonged sabbatical when he needed it most. 

He touched the floor around him to gain some informed bearings of his whereabouts. He was definitely sitting on the floor and his back was solid pressed against the wall. Good, so this time he was not gonna fall and hit that little head of his. The last time this happened he earned a small concussion and Yakov banned him from the training for two weeks and he can’t fucking afford that again. But there was no way he was gonna make it to his hotel room. Skate Canada was over but due to crazy flight schedules Team Russia was leaving home two days after the closing event, so they still had their event accommodation provided and most of the team was enjoying their time doing sightseeing. Victor invited Yuri to join him but Yuri turned down the invitation claiming major sleep deprivation, which wasn’t a big lie in itself. Yuri also knew that Victor would drag him into some ludicrously overpriced designer boutique to choose a present for Katsuki, who was patiently waiting for Victor in Russia, and shopping for intimate lingerie with Victor was just something Yuri wasn’t morally prepared to do a second time. As a result, Yuri was probably alone in the hotel. If he could just find his phone...which he had left behind in his hotel room when he went to the vending machine for that bar of chocolate because his sugar levels hit an all time low because Yuri Plisetsky earned his medals with his skates, not his brains; he didn’t go to school for a reason.  
Maybe he can just wait it out…  
_Steps.  
Stranger.  
No…  
Not a stranger.  
Scent.  
Alpha!_  
A strong arm around his shoulders.  
“Yuri?”- a worried voice and hot breath against his skin. JJ? -”What are you doing here?”  
“What does it look like, asshole?”  
_Lost track of place and time.  
Scent and body heat. _  
“Mmm...JJ, you smell so good…”  
_Chuckle.  
Safe.  
Lift.  
Up.  
Movement._  
“I’ve got you, baby.”  
_Darkness._  
\---  
JJ was whistling a catching tune from his free skate music as he was crossing the corridor in long confident strides. Skate Canada this year was his best skate ever, beating his personal best and snatching gold from _the_ Yuri Plisetsky slash ‘Russian Fairy’ slash ‘Russian Punk’ slash ‘Otabek and I are just friends and we are definitely not jerking each other off in the locker room showers everyone politely pretending they are blind’ by only seven points, yet again confirming his dominance on his home turf and leaving Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan to take the bronze, which was an achievement worthy of ‘The Hero of Kazakhstan’ because there was an open secret about Otabek’s bad leg. The official banquet this year was good like never before with another JJ’s personal record number of drinks and getting laid-s. His iPhone charger migrated from one skater to another as a select group of them were smoking joints in somebody’s room with an open window and now his phone charger was laying somewhere abandoned in the Lost and Found. Absolutely no problem for him to drive over and pick it up although he could always get a new one in a store, but his secret agenda was maybe he can have a drink or two and chat to catch-up on the latest gossip with fellow skaters who hadn’t checked out yet and a prospect of another joint was probably also looming somewhere in the horizon. JJ was desperate for some company, _any_ company, because being on top of the world was a lonely experience sometimes. 

_Ask, and it shall be given,_ -Matthew 7:7

Hm? What’s that?  
Omega?  
Strange scent.  
No. Familiar scent.  
JJ paused in his tracks and carefully sniffed the air. The scent grew stronger in intensity by the emergency staircase. Did an Omega go in heat and tucked away for safety? JJ’s Alpha growled. This was wrong. He needed to follow upon that Omega immediately and make sure they are OK. There were so many perverts these days who wouldn’t hesitate a second and take advantage of a helpless Omega. JJ’s Alpha growled again at the thought of an Omega getting hurt. JJ pushed the emergency exit door, quickly climbed up a few landings of stairs following the intensity of the Omega’s scent and that was when he saw a figure wearing a Team Russia tracksuit curled up against the wall. He immediately recognized his worthy adversary and a long-time secret crush Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri’s secondary gender was no secret, ISU politics was to have their secondary genders to be announced on their website profiles as if it somehow related to their skating skills or, in the stupid ISU opinion, professional skaters couldn’t smell, and Yuri’s heat was none of JJ’s business, but...JJ sat down next to Yuri and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulders.  
“Yuri? What are you doing here?”  
“What does it look like, asshole?”  
Asshole. Not very creative, Plisetsky. The heat must be a real stresser. Uh-uh, now what was that about? Yuri just clung onto JJ and pressed his nose into JJ’s neck.  
“Mmm...JJ, you smell so good…”  
JJ chuckled and picked Yuri up. The notorious Russian Punk was all pale, skinny and underweight. Yuri nuzzled into JJ’s neck.  
“I’ve got you, baby,”- said JJ.  
_Baby_? Not very creative, Leroy. OK, he could have chosen a better range of vocabulary but he could worry about the semantics when he got Yuri to safety, which was now a first priority.  
\---  
JJ didn’t know what was paler of the two: Victor’s face or the white wallpaper. They were standing in JJ’s bedroom and they were watching Yuri sleep. Yuri’s face was flushed with fifty shades of pink and his breathing was hard and unsteady, he would stir and moan every minute or so. Victor was wearing his elegant three-piece suit and a light travel coat over it, his appearance oozing the success and his skin radiated expensive cologne, but Victor’s Alpha was petrified and the expensive cashmere scarf in Victor’s trembling hands was dancing a csardas to the music only it could hear. The Russian team had an early flight home in a couple of hours and his silver medalist was in bad heat. And nobody _ever_ moved an Omega in heat.  
“Are you absolutely sure about this, JJ?”- asked Victor for a hundredth time and JJ couldn’t help but wonder if he should put a hearing aid under Victor’s Christmas tree this year.  
“Victor, I’ve had Omegas before. Your presence won’t change anything, he’s probably gonna faze out and drift for a week. I’ve seen it before. Taking the podium was obviously a stresser.”  
“Yeah, and I have been driving him into the ground…,”- Victor’s lips trembled dramatically, -”it’s all my fault. Poor Yurio. I sometimes forget he’s also an Omega…”  
“I’ll call a local heat clinic if his situation worsens. Other than that, it’s absolutely no problem of him spending his heat at my place. I’ve already taken off a week to stay home. I’m a defending champion and my coaches didn’t mind giving me a break.”  
Not to mention, his coaches were his parents, both Alphas (that did raise a lot of brows back in the day but the society has moved on a lot in the recent years and JJ could proudly say that his constant streak of victories was in his genes). They took one look at Yuri’s face on the video call and cleared JJ’s schedule for a week without a whim.  
“I’ll be calling you every day,”- promised Victor and JJ immediately wanted to politely decline, he already had one patient on his hands. -”But I feel like I’m abandoning my Yurio…”  
“What, am I a joke to you, Nikiforov? If I said I’ll take care of him, I’ll take care of him.”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you.”  
“Yuri! You woke up!”- cried Victor in ecstasy and lurched a step forward just to be blocked by the imposing figure of JJ with outstretched arms.  
“You serious?”-Victor was mortified. -”I’m his coach!”  
“My house. My bed. My Omega. Get out, Victor. He really can’t handle two Alphas at the same time, at least, not in the condition he’s in right now.”  
“Yurio!”  
“Not my name. Victor, just get the fuck out,”- muttered Yuri and pulled a blanket over his head. -”Go find a greener pasture to graze, you old geezer.”  
Victor threw his hands up in the air and murmured “I humbly surrender”, JJ chuckled.  
“I’ll ask the concierge to get his stuff from the hotel over to you,”- said Victor and gave JJ a pointed look. -”JJ, I trust you. If anything happens to my Yurio, I’ll make you dig your own grave.”  
JJ just rolled his eyes at that. If Victor and he met in a fair fight, ‘fair’ being a keyword, Victor didn’t stand a chance but JJ didn’t want to test his luck with Otabek. Let’s just say if JJ met a black grizzly and Otabek on a narrow path, he had more chances of survival after tackling the black grizzly.  
\---  
JJ unzipped a red giraffe print suitcase (what an eyesore, this probably cost him some vision loss but JJ did wonder for a moment if Yuri was daltonic) and checked Yuri’s belongings. He picked up a big cat plushie and inspected it for functionality. Due to baggage size and sheer common sense, not all amount of plushies and hair accessories thrown on the ice made after each competition it to Yuri’s suitcase but he would collect one or two as mascots. JJ put the plushie to Yuri’s face for a sniff and a pair of hot warm hands quickly grabbed the toy and tucked under the blanket.  
Good.  
What else? JJ sniffed Yuri’s clothes but most of them had a scent of Otabek to a greater or lesser degree. That was not good, this could trigger Yuri’s crave for Otabek who now was in _blooming_ Kazakhstan a day’s flight away and then he would have to drive Yuri to a heat clinic to have fully sedated when nobody _ever_ moved an Omega in heat for a reason. Yuri was nearly catatonic when JJ finally made it home.  
No, not inviting anymore trouble.  
JJ picked some big trash bags and put every item from Yuri’s suitcase that even remotely smelled of Otabek in them, then laced them up and brought downstairs to the storage room. As a result, Yuri was left with very few items of clothing but his items of personal hygiene didn’t seem to have been affected.  
Not that soap was in short supply in Canada, or something.  
In Yuri’s toiletries bag JJ finally found what he’d been looking for- Yuri’s suppressants and birth control. There was a label on the suppressant bottle with a contact information from the heat clinic in St. Petersburg. JJ went online to check the local time in St. Petersburg and created a reminder on his mobile phone to contact the clinic as soon as they opened to get Yuri’s dosage correctly. Medicine was always related to the weight of the patient and Yuri looked seriously thin. Seriously, how dares that old geezer Nikiforov call himself a coach? Is he also visually impaired?  
And Yuri wasn’t nesting. This was unusual, JJ would have to ask Yuri’s doctor if that was a symptom he should be watching out for. Luckily, it was a king-sized bed worthy of its regular occupant, so they could sleep without rubbing elbows.  
\---  
_Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
Easy. _  
Yuri opened his eyes. First, the morning sun blinded him but as his eyes got used to the light...his heart fluttered and a happy moan escaped his dry cracked lips. Otabek was still sleeping. Those strong bronze arms against the whiteness of the sheets made Yuri’s belly churn.  
Mmm…  
Otabek was hot.  
Wait.  
When did Otabek get that tattoo going down the entire length of his spine? Did Katsuki get Otabek join Yakudza, or something?  
Fuck.  
This was not Otabek.  
The other man stirred from his sleep and lifted his head, turning to look at Yuri. The man’s jet black hair was ruffled and his eyes were slanted from sleep.  
JJ.  
He was in the same bed as JJ.  
“Sleep, Yuri, it’s still early,”- said JJ, turned his head away and went back to sleep in like three seconds.  
Was this a dream?  
Was this a nightmare?  
Was this alternative universe?  
Just...the plushie cat in his hands looked so real.  
And...he felt safe.  
\---  
“Good morning,”- smiled JJ.  
Yuri fastened the belt on the bathrobe that he found lying on his bed, put his hands in the pockets and watched silently as JJ was working the stove.  
“Sit down, the breakfast is nearly ready,”- said JJ. Yuri took a chair nearest to him. His legs were still shaky and his feet were bare. Yuri stared at a cup of coffee in front of him. He put his finger into it...  
Fuck!  
Hot!  
...the coffee was real. This was not a dream. A plate of plump American style pancakes that landed in front of him was also real. And he certainly wasn’t imagining a three-finger thick layer of maple syrup on them, and that cube of butters looked so real too. Another plate of pancakes landed in front of JJ, who sat next to him and took a sip from a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.  
“Eat, Yuri.”  
Yuri took a bite and his face froze with pure foodgasm pleasure.  
“Oh my God, this shit is real,”- said Yuri, JJ chuckled. -”Care to explain what the fuck you were doing in my bed?”  
“That’s my bed, actually. As for what I was doing, I was sleeping. Has anyone told you that you are a certified blanket hog?”  
“Why am I here?”  
“You have a stresser heat. And competitive skating is sure thing stressful as hell.”  
“Where’s my team?”  
“Back in Russia. And before you ask, no, Victor didn’t flee the battlefield dropping the trophies abandoning you. He’s called like twenty-five times in the past twenty-four hours. It’s a bit annoying, actually. But if he stayed, he couldn’t help anyway. I’m glad you feel better now.”  
“Wait,”- blinked Yuri as he bit into another pancake, -”you can cook?”  
“That’s my superpower,”- JJ deadpanned, -”and I can do laundry, and clean, and vacuum, and peel potatoes. You know, normal life? Not like an asshole?”  
Yuri blushed in embarrassment. He had been biting the hand that was feeding him.  
So kind of JJ. _But I say unto you, love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them,_ -Matthew 5:44  
“I’m sorry I called you those names. It was mean of me,”- said Yuri and a sense of shame started creeping to him. He tried to eat it over with another pancake.  
JJ gasped.  
“Yuri Plisetsky apologized to me! I will ask you to do that in writing and sign an autograph, so I can frame it and hang on the wall in my living room.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes but his mouth was full of delicious food that was obviously not on his dietary planner but his Omega behaved as if they starved for decades, so Yuri focused on eating instead of arguing. And fact was that JJ was an awesome cook.  
“I must call Otabek. I probably missed hundreds of calls and messages. He’ll be worried.”  
“Victor promised to contact him.”  
“Oh my God! He’s gonna jump on the first plane to Canada. He might be flying over the Atlantic Ocean right now.”  
“I wouldn’t count on that. Not with his bad jumper’s knee and an angry coach. He’ll be put under house arrest if he dares to even breathe towards the direction of the airport. Seriously, that could fuck up his entire leg. He won Skate Canada bronze by the skin of his teeth. If you care a straw about him, you must tell Otabek stay where he is. Besides, what could he do?”  
“Knot me.”  
JJ choked on his coffee.  
“Plisetsky!”  
“You opened that door, I just walked through it.”  
“You fucking torpedoed through it, Plisetsky.”  
“You are welcome.”  
But JJ was right. Otabek was under serious painkillers to take the podium for his bronze medal and when they all embraced for their obligatory photos it looked like Otabek was clinging onto JJ’s waist for support. JJ even had the audacity to offer his hand to Otabek to help him off the podium afterwards and Otabek did take JJ’s hand while Yuri was pouting over the silver seven points difference. Yuri felt he was a very bad boyfriend now.  
“So,”- said JJ, draining the excess spilled coffee off the table with a paper napkin, -”how does that work? Your heat? I have to know once I’ve offered to look after you.”  
Yuri picked the remains of the maple syrup on his plate with the tips of his fingers and licked them. This was fucking morbid. Heat, not syrup.  
“Look, JJ, I can get an appointment in a local heat clinic. You really don’t have to do that.”  
JJ paused with a piece of a pancake on his fork to his lips, then dropped it with an ugly sound against his plate. Yuri blinked.  
“You’d rather be fucked by an anonymous Alpha in some impersonal clinic than spend your heat with me in the safety and comfort of my own home? You don’t trust me this much? Wow, Plisetsky, that’s big of you. Maybe when you called me as asshole, I really deserved it.”  
“JJ…”  
“I am not offering to fuck you, if that’s what is on your little dirty mind, you stupid punk. If that had been on my mind, I’d have fucked you right there where I found you.” JJ threw his plate with the remaining pancakes and cutlery into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen.

Yuri finished washing the last of the dishes and found JJ in the home gym. He was running on the treadmill with earphones on, listening to some music while he was exercising. Yuri waited patiently until JJ stopped the treadmill. There were drops of sweat on his neck and upper arms that he damped with a towel. JJ took a sip from his water bottle and Yuri noticed how his Adam’s apple bobbed. Then, JJ spotted him and removed the earphones. He cocked an eyebrow in question.  
“So,”- Yuri started, pointedly looking at his toes like they were a world hunger solving invention, -”about earlier... I was an ass, I guess…”  
“Mm. What else is new?”  
“I’m sorry. I have no right to treat you like that, especially in your home as your guest. I was not thinking straight. I can tell you about my heat if you still want to hear about it. You are absolutely right to know what to expect.”  
“Better you than Victor. I was gonna call him after I’d finish my exercise.”  
“OK, let’s keep Victor out of this, OK? So, like I said, if Otabek was with me, he’d knot me and my heat would be over in the next twenty-four hours, sometimes sooner. If he’s not with me, I just go through it on my own. It would take me a week and I mean it, I’m like a clock, and this is day two. I’d have heatwaves of different strength and some moments can be really bad. Like, when I passed out with you, that kind of bad. Basically, you have been thrown into the deep end here and you haven’t got a life vest option.”  
“OK, I don’t like it. Let’s do it.”  
“JJ style,”- said Yuri and did the finger framework, JJ grinned.  
“Do you mind if I exercise with you?”- Yuri nodded towards the gym area with full-size mirrors. -”I’d like to do some yoga stretches. That’s one of the things that helps.”  
“Knock yourself out.”  
“JJ, don’t I bother you? I mean,”- Yuri furrowed his brows in thought, -”I’m an Omega in heat, you are an Alpha.”  
“Old stereotypes. Is Otabek bothered with you?”  
“No.”  
“What about Victor?”  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“There you go.”  
“Why?”  
“Have you ever heard a mosquito buzzing?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Does that bother you?”  
“A little. Am I a mosquito to you?”  
“No, more like a kitten who’s lost, cold, hungry and constantly misses its litter when peeing.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes, but then minutes later he was back in his athletic wear and flopped on the floor in front of the mirrors. JJ put his earphones back on and they exercised in comfortable silence.  
\---  
Yuri inspected his meager possessions that did not carry Otabek’s scent and humbly admitted defeat. He didn’t have much stuff to build a nest, an urge he was feeling after his heat really kicked in. So, he raided JJ’s closet. JJ was safe. This was confirmed when JJ came to the bedroom after his gym exercise to shower in the en-suite bathroom of his bedroom in the house he actually owned, saw the horde of his sweatpants, T-shirts and sweaters on Yuri’s side of the bed and only quirked an eyebrow. His sweat and his scent lingered after him and Yuri was about to ask for his gym towel but then the bathroom doors opened and a much desired towel flew into the room, landing on the bed. Yuri quickly grabbed it and buried his face in it.  
OK.  
So.  
Maybe JJ wasn’t an asshole, after all.  
And he wasn’t a dick.  
And an idiot.  
And a loser.  
And a jackass.  
And all those other names Yuri had called him. Yuri face landed on the bed into JJ’s clothing. It was a bed drowned with shame. 

Victor and Otabek both called. The conversation with Victor was annoying, like a third degree burn. Was Yuri running a fever? Was Yuri sleeping well? Did Yuri need anything? Yes, said Yuri, paypal me a hundred euros. And what do you know, five minutes later a Paypal notification came to Yuri’s phone. Victor, realized Yuri, had no sense of humour, which explained a lot, but the conversation was still not over. Was Yuri eating well? Yes, Yuri posted a photo of his delicious breakfast on Instagram, tagging JJ. The fact that two sworn enemies on the ice were having a peaceful breakfast together triggered Yuri’s Angels and JJ’s fans equally and a battle of titans was raging online. The conversation with Otabek was...strange, at best. This was understandable. His long distance boyfriend was sharing his heat with another Alpha in the other part of the world. It didn’t take Yuri to be a genius to understand that Otabek was concerned. Maybe even jealous. But this was JJ versus a heat clinic Alpha and Otabek would have to be reasonable. 

JJ came out of the bathroom wearing a tight black singlet and a pair of black tights, he had a figure of a Greek god and he wasn’t ashamed to show it off. He climbed onto the side of the bed that wasn’t occupied by Yuri’s nest. He also smelled nice of his bathroom products.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” -he asked.  
And so they put JJ’s laptop in the middle between them and watched ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’. Yuri started watching Star Wars series with Otabek and he didn’t want to continue without him, so he opted for something else that was an easy watch without a serious plot. The time passed quickly. When Yuri grabbed JJ’s towel to hit the shower, he froze on the bed and his eyes widened.  
_Shit.  
Fuck._  
“Yuri?”  
“Cramps.”  
JJ rested himself on one elbow and watched Yuri in rapid attention. He noticed how Yuri’s breath changed. Probably one of those bad moments Yuri had warned him about earlier.  
“Yuri? Talk to me. I can’t fucking read minds.”  
“I need a hot shower. But my legs fail me.”  
JJ got out of the bed, went to the bathroom and turned the shower water on. He waited with his hand in the shower stream until he made sure the water was hot enough but not too hot to burn, then he pulled Yuri to his feet and supported him from behind as they stumbled to the bathroom. Yuri felt a streak of slick run down his leg and his vision went pink.  
“Urgh! Gross! I fucking hate this shit!”  
“Pants off, Plisetsky,”- commanded JJ and Yuri wriggled out of his clothes as he giggled under JJ’s support. Then JJ pushed Yuri into the steaming shower. Yuri stumbled at first but as hot water eased pained muscles, he sighed in relief and sat down on the shower floor.  
“Thanks, JJ. Erm..you don’t have to stay.”  
“What if you fall down and hurt yourself?”  
“Fall down where? I’m fucking sitting flat on my ass right now.”  
“I’m not gonna watch. I’ll just browse in my phone.”  
“JJ…”  
“I’m not here.”  
“JJ.”  
“I’m not listening.”  
Yuri had a special name for it- Alpha Domination Shit. But Otabek did the same. Always. 

When hot water washed his cramps away until they were a distant memory and Yuri’s legs could support him again, he went through the painstakingly slow five steps of Japanese body care with the bathroom products that Katsuki shipped in large containers from his family spa in Japan for Victor but Yuri was an honourable receiver of these products too because Katsuki’s family was collectively in love with their Yurio and dotted on him every occasion possible. JJ seemed to have literally the patience of a saint because he was true to his word standing there, resting against a bathroom cabinet, typing away something on his phone. No, this man would make it to sainthood while he was still living. Jean-Jacques Leroy, patron saint of Alpha’s suffering from their Omega’s prolonged spa procedures, please light a candle and say a prayer. Yuri dried himself with JJ’s towel.  
Not very sanitary.  
But JJ smelled good.  
JJ smelled safe.  
JJ was safe.  
Yuri would keep this towel under his pillow. He changed into his sleepwear and pointedly marched into the bedroom. JJ followed him, moved the laptop away from the bed, lifted the blanket and settled in.  
“JJ?”  
“Yes?”  
“Erm...I don’t know how to say this...It’s your house, I get it….But...Erm...Do you mind…”  
“Out with it, Plisetsky.”  
“If I tell you to leave, will you?”  
“Sure. But you are not telling me to leave.”  
“I am. Right now.”  
Before it gets out of control. Because it will. It might.  
“No. Right now you are telling me to stay because you are afraid to sleep alone in the dark in a new place.”  
Oh.  
Ohohohohoh.  
That…  
Shit.  
Shit shit shit.  
Ha.  
Yuri-Yuri could tell an asshole JJ to fuck off but Yuri-Omega could not lie and it was telling the nearest to them Alpha their biggest secret fear. And there was no way JJ’s Alpha would step back.  
“Don’t worry,”- said JJ silently as he turned the light off, -”I’m not gonna touch you until you ask me to.” 

That was…  
Shit shit shit.  
\---  
The next few days followed the same pattern. Yuri would wake up to the wafting smell of whatever was for breakfast that morning and JJ didn’t disappoint. The first breakfast wasn’t a culinary miracle, it happened that King JJ could actually cook really well. Then they would exercise their routines. JJ did online shopping for groceries and when they were delivered they’d cook lunch together and make preparations for dinner. Yuri noticed JJ had a bar that was stocked to set a five-star hotel’s bar to shame but JJ didn’t drink anything at all and Yuri couldn’t drink because of his heat medication that his doctor in St. Petersburg prescribed him online and JJ had a swift delivery from their local pharmacy. Then Yuri would spend time on video calls with Victor, Katsuki and Otabek. He already had his new flight details. They filled time gaps between meals and sleep with housework where Yuri offered to help. The medication enabled him not to be nest-bound, but medical science had its limits and Omegas weren’t an exact science either, so sometimes JJ would have to carry him into the bedroom and lay him down in the nest where Yuri would have his difficult moments. JJ would just stand nearby and watch until Yuri yelled at him to fucking go. Then, JJ would go but Yuri could pick up his scent from outside of the closed bedroom doors.  
So  
Fucking  
Annoying  
He wasn’t a baby! He didn’t need a baby-sitter!  
JJ begged to differ.

They didn’t speak much but there wasn’t any tension in that. Yuri knew he could be loud but now he learnt to appreciate the quieter moments. Yuri realized that in private JJ was living a very solitary life, which he may have been trying to counterbalance with his bubbly personality in public. Yuri understood how actually lucky he was to have Victor, Katsuki, Yakov, Mila, Georgi around him even though they were annoying as fuck. He didn’t know if he should bring this up but JJ sensed something was wrong and kept pesting him until Yuri spelled it out for him. JJ just shook his head and sighed in what seemed to be disappointment at Yuri’s stupidity.  
“I’m alone but not lonely, Yuri. I have my skating, I travel a lot, I attend charity events, I work with legendary brands, I have my music and you will probably not gonna believe this but I also have friends and we sometimes go out. I will also graduate from a university with an online degree next year. The devil isn’t as black as they paint it.”  
“And you are a good man, JJ. You give me food.”  
“You want food?”-JJ immediately dropped a duster,- “let me…”  
“No, JJ. I meant in general. You are a good man. I’m sorry it didn’t work out between you and Bella.”  
JJ just hummed at that.  
They would fill their silence with music and Yuri asked JJ to share his favourite albums. There was some music that was clearly copied from Otabek’s playlists that Yuri knew by heart, an observation to which JJ just indifferently shrugged shoulders.  
“Otabek isn’t your personal property, kitten. Good has to be shared until you buy him a ring.”  
Yuri croaked.  
Otabek was gonna be so sorry for this when they meet next time.

So Yuri let his murderous wrath on the vegetables he was chopping for dinner while JJ was busy with meat preparation. There was a ‘Metallica’ soundtrack in the background via home stereo system. As Canada’s famous champion, JJ made serious money in endorsement deals, that explained his fancy stuff. JJ also told him that he was putting money in investments as well. Competitive skating had its limits. Skaters had bad traumas. Skaters lost sponsors. Skaters were replaced by younger, more flexible skaters. JJ took what he could get and never thought back. 

Yuri dropped the knife and leaned against the table.  
Fuck.  
Now?  
Really?  
JJ came to him from behind, wrapped one hand around Yuri’s waist to support him and put the wrist of his free hand against Yuri’s face. Yuri leaned in and breathed JJ’s scented wrist until it was over. It seemed that JJ’s Alpha knew exactly what Yuri’s Omega wanted and it wasn’t in short supply. Then, they just returned to what they had been doing before.  
“JJ, doesn’t it feel weird that I cling onto you all the time?”- said Yuri as he picked up the knife and reached for another vegetable.  
“No, not at all, my little sweet pretty Omega.”  
Little  
Sweet  
Pretty  
If God wasn’t gonna strike JJ by lightning, Yuri was so changing religions.  
“JJ, I cling onto you like a fucking octopus.”  
“Really? I didn’t notice.”  
“Like a fucking sprawling starfish.”  
“Wasn’t it an octopus a second ago?”  
“A fucking leech.”  
“Jesus, Yuri!”  
\---  
When Yuri thought he was probably having one of the easiest unassisted by Otabek heats in his experience as an Omega, there came a particularly rough night. He was on his sixth day but instead of getting better, he felt like a train wreck. If JJ didn’t leave the bedroom for the night, JJ was gonna have very little sleep tonight. JJ turned on the night lamp on his bedside table and looked at Yuri, who was sitting up, knees to his chest, hands around his legs.  
“Yuri?”  
“Are you good at maths?”  
“What, you wanna count now? It’s three o’clock in the morning, for fuck’s sake!”  
“One train departs from the station at 180 kmph, another train from the opposite station departs at 160 kmph, they meet in the middle of my head. What’s the total damage?”  
“Do you want a pill?”  
“I want to get down, not get high.”  
“I mean...OK. Never mind. That bad?”  
“You have no idea.” 

JJ put up Yuri’s pillow against the bedrest and leaned back onto it. Then, Yuri pushed back so that he was resting his back against JJ’s chest and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He tried to breathe JJ’s scent but this time the pain would not go away from just smelling Alpha’s scent. Yuri opened the drawer of the night table on his side of the bed, took a tube of lube and put into JJ’s hand.  
“You sure about this?”- asked JJ.  
“You offered to help. This is your moment to shine.”  
JJ opened the bottle, squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm and coated his hands in it. Strangely, Yuri liked watching how a soft slippery coat was being applied to strong JJ’s hands in front of him. Then, JJ put his hands under the blanket and Yuri felt JJ’s fingers at the waistband of his sleepwear. A moment of hesitation and JJ’s hand was on Yuri’s aching length, silently stroking Yuri to release.  
“What’s so funny? People don’t normally laugh with their dick in my hand.”  
“A gold medalist gives a second place winner a consolatory hand-job. The press would have a field day.”  
“Seriously, Plisetsky!”

When Yuri came back to his normal self from wherever he had gone in the hot pleasure, he wanted to ask JJ if he wanted the polite return of a favour, but JJ had already shut himself in the bathroom and from the sound of running water Yuri figured out that JJ was gonna deal with himself by himself. Yuri’s Omega was confused.  
Ha.  
Right.  
Because Otabek.  
Otabek and JJ went back a long way. JJ didn’t want to lose his friendship with Otabek which was now an endangered species of friendships. Because Yuri.  
\---  
JJ gave Yuri a lift to the airport for his flight to Russia. They were in the check-in area where Yuri had checked in his suitcase and he only carried a small backpack with the main necessities for his impossibly long flight. Victor’s hundred euros could get him stuff aboard. The gate for Russia was yet waiting to be announced.  
“I need your heat schedule. Victor told me you have an app for tracking your cycle. I downloaded it on my phone but I need to be on your contact list to see your heat calendar.”  
“How the fuck did he...Never mind...Why?”  
“We’ll be bumping into each other a lot in the next decade or so. I’m not retiring or anything. Somebody’s got to keep your head above water, kitten.”  
“Thanks, JJ. But I’m sure Otabek can…”  
“He was very useful during this heat. I don’t know how we would have done without him.”  
Yuri pouted.  
“Do I need to remind you in what condition I found you a week ago, kitten? It’s dangerous, Yuri. Somebody has to watch your back.”  
“But…”  
“Just add me as your contact and ignore it if you don’t need me.”  
Yuri took a deep breath and stopped fighting. JJ already knew so much about his private life that sharing heating cycle data wasn’t even a weird request. After all, Victor, Katsuki who hadn’t even presented being a fucking late bloomer and everything and Otabek were his contacts on that app, anyway. Yuri opened the heat cycle app and included JJ’s contact, in return, a calendar of Yuri’s heats appeared on JJ’s mobile app.  
“The sixteenth of October. That’s two days before the Worlds closing ceremony. You know Otabek is not competing?”  
“I know. He fucked up his knee. That’s the reason he’s not here.”  
“Well…”  
“He still can fly in for a couple of days.”  
“Text me when he doesn’t.”  
Argh.  
Urgh.  
Whahahaha.  
No, this wasn’t happening.  
“Have a good flight home, Yuri, and see you on the sixteenth.”  
“Fuck off, asshole,”- said Yuri but there was no vitriol in his voice this time. JJ chuckled.  
“That’s my kitten.”

Yuri scanned his boarding pass and the gates for security screening line opened. He went through and joined the slowly moving line. When he turned around, he saw JJ still standing there. JJ waved to him and made “JJ Style” finger frame. Yuri managed to squeeze a smile and kept looking back at JJ until he was so far in the line that he couldn’t see JJ anymore.

The End


End file.
